


Can I Sleep Here?

by TheLittlestGiftGiver (Superellysan)



Series: Prompt Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: A goof and a gaff, Fluff, Friends barging in on sleep, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive comments, The only fluff in this entire thing so far I swear, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/TheLittlestGiftGiver
Summary: Sometimes the hunters have nightmares and can't sleep.Luckily, X happens to be the best remedy for that.





	Can I Sleep Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightaStarfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightaStarfeather/gifts).



> Prompt: "I can't sleep, can I sleep here?", X, Zero, and Axl  
> I decided to ask on tumblr and in my discord groups for writing prompts to hone my skills, and boy did they deliver. This, among many others, is the fruit of my writing exercise labors. Enjoy~

Two pairs of footfalls echoed in the deserted hallways. They ran into each other outside X’s door.  
“It’s 3 in the morning, what are you doing here?” the bright-eyed ginger asked.  
“What are _you_ doing here?” the crimson berserker casually shot back, his eyebrow raised.  
“No, I asked first. Wait, are you here to-“  
A hand silenced him.  
“Even if I was, it’s none of your business, _Axl._ ”  
The former merc pulled the hand off his face. “Then why are you here, _Zero?_ ”

Suddenly the door opened, and both their heads swiveled to look at the drowsy pajama-clad brunette in the doorway.

“X,” they said simultaneously.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Can I sleep here?”

They turned to look at each other incredulously, and X blinked drowsily at them both.

“…. Why?”

The answers again came simultaneously, neither of them breaking eye contact with the other.

“Nightmares.”

X watched them converse with their eyes for a few seconds before snickering. “Yeah, come on in. I got room for both of you.”

They looked to X as he turned and wandered back inside, and Zero playfully bapped Axl on the back of the head before following.  
“You know, it sounds kind of dirty when you put it like that, X,” Axl teased from the doorway, and was rewarded with a pillow thrown at his face and uproarious laughter from his tallest friend.  
“Do you want in or not?” X retorted.  
Axl picked the pillow off the ground, giving it a few experimental squeezes. “Yes. Yes I do.”  
“Then get your butt in here.”

He quickly entered, the door sliding shut behind him and leaving the room awash with only the weak light of a nightlamp. Zero was already sitting by the side of the bed that X seemed to have for some reason, picking at the hem of a fresh pair of pajamas X had forced him to wear. X was at the dresser, and without looking back he pulled out a pair of pajamas for Axl and handed them to him.  
“No armor on the bed,” was all he said as Axl took the garments.  
“Aw, that’s no fun,” Axl cheekily replied, transporting his armor away and slipping on the comfy silk pajamas.

“By the way, Axl,” Zero said, giving X a dirty look. “He probably could fit us both.”  
“I swear to god, Zero, I will kick you out,” X scowled back.  
“ _Oh my_ ,” Axl replied, feigning arousal.  
Their friend sighed. “I don’t know why I put up with you two.”

“It’s because you love us,” Zero answered as X crawled up onto the bed.

X paused a moment, before ruffling his hand through Zero’s hair with a fond smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

Axl chuckled, plopping himself down on the other edge of the bed. “What, no head pats for me?”

The blue hunter glanced over at him, and his other hand descended on Axl’s head, mussing up the front of his bangs. The young and old hunter alike leaned into their friend’s palm.

Without a word, the hands withdrew, and X settled himself back into his pillow, pulling the cover up over him. Zero and Axl both followed suit, sidling in under the covers and nestling their heads into their pillows, their foreheads resting against X’s shoulders and an arm each wrapped around him.

Zero and X were asleep in no time at all, and Axl gazed across at both of them. Slowly, he inched his head onto X’s chest, and listened to his irregular core pulse as he watched Zero’s hair get tossed around by his own breath.

It was such a simple moment, but it was warm and made him feel safe.

It was home.

With that thought, Axl slowly fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to NightaStarfeather for the request, and I hope you all enjoyed it <3  
> Leave a kudos and a comment, if ya like. I see, read, and appreciate all of them♡♡♡  
> Have a wonderful day, and until next time!


End file.
